


Our Kingdom, We Honour

by TheMapleEmpire (orphan_account)



Series: Rosen Wine , Iggychu [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Cardverse, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misuse of religions, More tags as I go, Multi, Murder, Spirits, Toxic Relationships, author can’t write fluff, author is a pussy, dicks out guns out, kingdom au, mentions of concubines, more character tags as i go, more relationships as I go, slowburn, the author is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheMapleEmpire
Summary: — A story of bleeding hearts, dark skies and a kingdom broken by its own king. Guilt plagues everyone and lies become the ultimate villain. When the truth comes out, it’s only natural everything crumbles down after years of being held up by a single thread. Because what good is a powerful kingdom when it is ruled by a fool?
Relationships: Implied Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland, Yao Wang/Arthur Kirkland
Series: Rosen Wine , Iggychu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One; Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! I’m making this a full on story, but I’ll leave the two singular one shot things as prologues because I’m too lazy to add them as chapters,,, everything gets fucked up, and while this chapter is quiet short I do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please do expect longer chapters in the future!

Yao let the rain drizzle on his hair, soft droplets ticking away. He really should’ve brought his umbrella, but what good would that have been? The rain wasn’t too hard, not anymore that is. Before him sat a garden of his own, traditionally made as if it were from his home province within Spade.* The king was kind enough to let him make and have it- Yao almost felt bad for what he was doing behind his back. He doesn’t know what the king would do if he found out; send him to prison? Punish him? Kill him, maybe? The thought makes him shiver, or maybe that’s just the cold of the rain. A little part of him wishes it’s the latter. 

He heard footsteps behind him and immediately snapped his head up out of instinct. Yao had grown paranoid of everything over the past few months, before he and Arthur started to have an affair. But his nerves settle down when it was just the prince holding an umbrella over his head. 

“How long have you been out here spacing out to not notice how hard it’s raining? You’re soaking wet- come back inside, I’ll get you a bath fixed up.” 

The prince looked as charming as ever, because of course he did. Even with wet hair, Yao could tell he was the prettiest of the two spade twins; a sad shame he never took the throne for himself like he was supposed to. Maybe then, Yao would’ve been able to have a good life with Arthur, as selfish as that would be. But he would’ve have ever met Arthur if it weren’t for Alfred being king, he wouldn’t have never even become such a high ranking official- he would’ve stayed as a farmer with his brothers. He should be happy Alfred is king, but at the same time he can’t help but wonder for a different life, a different outcome. If he had never been chosen to become adviser, would he still have met Arthur and fallen in love? Or would he perish in the great fires and wars set upon his home province? 

The thought scared him, but nonetheless he shook it off and took the young prince’s hand. They walked through long corridors, Matthew had taken off his cloak to substitute as a towel until they reached Yao’s chambers. Matthew had tried to make some small talk, though Yao was too deep into his thoughts so the walk there was quiet throughout marble hallways and arches. 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok? You seem to be out of it lately...” 

Of course he would notice, it’s as if the prince notices everything. Yao wonders if he knows about his affair with Arthur, and if he did, would he tell his half brother?* Or would he keep it a secret? 

There’s a lot of things Yao doesn’t know about Matthew, despite having been with him for the past few years. His eyes are sharp, violet orbs staring as Yao shakes his head with a slight, forced smile. There’s something behind those eyes. Something Yao really can’t put his fingers on and he somehow feels a little bit shaken up with the way Matthew smiles oh so sweetly, cotton pink lips drawing into a curve so smoothly in such a way Alfred could never. 

“Please do try and take care of yourself more, Yao.” 

“Ah- of course, my prince.. it’s just been a stressful month.” 

“Really? I’ll ask my brother if he could give you a break, then, you deserve it.” 

Did he really? He’s already fallen deep into a hole he’s dug himself, did he really deserve any kindness from the king or his family? Guilt crawls up his spine and whispers dirty words in his ear as he looks at Matthew, at those eyes. Those damned eyes, Yao is fully convinced he knows. He knows and he’s going to tell Alfred and when he doesn’t it’s all over for him. He’s going to lose everything and it’s all going to be his fault. 

It breaks him- he’s 12 feet deep underwater wearing concrete boots. And he thinks again, with a weighted heart and guilt now crawling into his head. 

Does he really deserve it? 

“You’re too kind, my prince,” Is all he can come up with. Matthew doesn’t reply, but his eyes seem to give away all the answers for just a split second and Yao doesn’t know what to make of it. They’re dark, as if he knows something Yao doesn’t- but he’s sure it’s not about him. He returns to his bright, bubbly state right after, hand on the door handle. 

“Enjoy your bath, Yao, and try to relax a bit more.” 

He only wishes it were that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info abt this chapter —
> 
> ”Before him sat a garden of his own, traditionally made as if it were from his home province within Spade.”
> 
> I was conflicted whether or not I should’ve put home country or home province, but I settled on a province since the kingdom of spade in this au is basically a giant country/global superpower. I thought of using states instead of provinces (I’m from Canada, so using states is kinda weird for me) but provinces sounds fancier so I did what I did.
> 
> “Yao wonders if he knows about his affair with Arthur, and if he did, would he tell his half brother?”
> 
> I used the term “half brother” because their mothers are different. Matthew’s mother was a concubine or “imperial whore” as it’s referenced further on in the AU. I’ll explain this in later chapters, since it’s pretty important later on. All of this is based on European monarchy and strays VERY far from the original cardverse au of hetalia. The whole setting is pretty messed up, but only very subtly. Also, the whole thing with Matthew’s eyes is gonna be referenced A LOT later on. There’s a lot of things that needs to be explored in this universe of mine that I won’t get into just yet because of spoilers.
> 
> But just know this isn’t your traditional cardverse- just a very fucked up kingdom au using card names because I’m bad at making up names n stuff. But that’s enough explaining for me, Maple out.


	2. Chapter One - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the first chapter, in Matthew’s perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re diving into Mattie’s POV for the next few chapters! Don’t worry, the Yao/Arthur/Alfred love triangle-but-not is gonna make it’s comeback, but right now we’re diving into the lore and setting of how things work in this au. Hopefully it’s not too confusing!

At first, Matthew almost felt comforted by the pattering of rain against his window, tapping away as it pleases, flowing up and down and everywhere the wind goes as long as it follows. He’s grown too comfortable in his large chambers; the quietness of it all is absolutely wonderful but it’s lonely. Quiet and lonely and so, so torturous. 

It almost seems like a torture chamber, from his perspective at least. Or maybe a prison, he doesn’t know which one is worse at this point, he’s stopped comparing long in the past. No one but the king and queen are allowed into his chambers, some stupid rule his father had set up for him and only him. Matthew often believes it’s because he looks so much like his mother, more so than Alfred at least. He remembers sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet with Alfred in his room to play and talk for hours then hope no one catches him when he sneaked back during the mornings. 

He remembers Alfred going on and on and on about how he would be a great king and how he would make Matthew his trusted ace. That’s if he became king, and Matthew hadn’t been exiled yet on behalf of his mother’s sins. Ace of Spades, he said, and Ace of Spades he is. 

He remembered the day he was grated the title, his half-brother’s eyes and the way they practically glowed in the bright, shiny lights of the throne room. He so vividly remembers stepping out of the afterparty to see his dying father in his chambers for a few final words with the man. The lights were off, door closed without a sound and he could only hear the thumping of his own heart and footsteps as he walked closer and closer towards the man heaving under the finest of silk sheets imported from the Diamond Kingdom. 

He can still feel how the bastard struggled against his hands when he pressed against the bones of his neck. Shivers went down his spine as he reminisced on the first time he ever got blood on his name and honour, the first time he ever prayed to The Holy Spirits and the first time he felt a lick of freedom. It was also the first time he felt a Spirit look down on him in disappointment and that was the start of his downfall. He stayed locked up in his chambers because of that one rule those damned Holy Spirits kept upon him like some curse. The favouritism was clear to everyone but Alfred, and Matthew wouldn’t really want to have it any other way, for the king’s well being has always been his top priority. 

Not just as the Ace, but as a royal family member as well. His brother has been his top priority, and if any harm should come to him in any way Matthew wouldn’t hesitate to jump in head first into the fire. Alfred was the only one keeping their father from down right killing Matthew, and for that he owes the younger his life. 

He wedded and appointed a jack not long after Matthew had become Ace. He notices the subtle changes in the way Alfred’s new husband had been acting when Yao was appointed as Jack. Apparently, Arthur was once a Diamond Noble who had a fallout with the crowned prince, now king, of that kingdom. He hadn’t trusted Arthur at first, he didn’t have any reason to with the marriage being so spontaneous and out of the blue- even for some like like Alfred. Then he watched, each night, as Arthur walked out of his chambers into Yao’s , and the way he always left around the mornings when no one, not even the maids nor butlers, were awake. It would be wrong to jump to conclusions, but if it were an affair- what’s Matthew’s place to bug in? He put seal over his mouth and kept it shut, no Matter how wide his eyes may go. 

Arthur would regret whatever he was doing, but until then he’ll let it all unfold. At least doing this would please The Holy Spirits. 

Without thinking too much about anything else, he lays his head down and listens to the sound of rain slightly muffled by the walls he’s been trapped behind for the past 18 years.

“I’s about time you get out of that stupid rule once in a while, You’re allowed to leave, you know.” 

He sees himself standing - floating, is the better term for this situation; He’s not really standing on anything - in front of the same Holy Spirit that had first visited him the night he became the Ace of Spades. It’s the only spirit that ever had the displeasure of meeting him, though they seem to be bonded of some sorts. Similar in ways they refuse to admit. 

“It’s about time you get out of my damn head, asshat, I want a good dream once in a while.” He retorts to the small blond, eyes snapping closed in annoyance. God, falling asleep is so damn bothersome. Matthew’s sure the Aces of the other kingdoms have it better, since they don’t have some child telling them what’s right and what’s not. The spirit doesn’t say anything, (Matthew resists the urge to punch him in the throat, but he knows the guy is strong for his size- The fact Pisses him off) just sits down with his wings folded at the ends a bit so they don’t look so big. His eyes are purple - the right one has just the slightest bit of blue, but it’s hardly recognizable unless you’re looking hard - just like Matthew’s, but they’re hollow and lifeless, but there’s something in them Matthew just can’t point out. A barely visible outline of the Spade Kingdom’s symbol is in the left eye that freaks Matthew out just the slightest bit. 

“So when are you planning to tell him?” 

The spirit’s voice is smooth and slightly soft with a broken edge to it. The sky around him becomes grey as Matthew clenches his fists. Of course he would find out, know about his secrets because it’s as if that short asshole pries through his thoughts at every possible chance. 

“You forget I see through your eyes when you’re not sleeping, Matthew. I’m basically you, in a sense,” he sounds bored, as always, “you’re not the only one who‘s trapped with someone you don’t want.” 

Matthew can’t help but turn himself around in a fit of rare anger, fists ready to aim at the spirit’s face, then throat, the wherever he can reach when the shortie is pinned underneath him, screaming. But he knows better and bites his lip instead, opting to just stare in defeat at the spirit with his head hung low. 

“I can’t tell him- It’ll gonna break him.” 

The spirit is silent, his eyes are still hollow but for a split second Matthew sees some emotion in them he never knew was there. He didn’t catch it, though, he was too slow. 

“Wake up, then, I don’t have time to talk to a coward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was also quite short, but I swear I’m gonna make the chapters longer EEK 
> 
> I’m also trying to update at least once a week, but school and work has been weighing be down so the updates might be a bit slow. Also, I don’t have a proofreader so there might be grammar errors in there I won’t ever fix. 
> 
> I don’t want this to be another abandoned project i’ll orphan and leave behind for 7 years because I’m really into this little au I made and i have lots of ideas and plans for it. So if you enjoy, please do leave some comments and kudos! It really motivates me to keep writing when I feel I’m too lazy to 
> 
> Anyway, I might have another book to explain the world and how it works without getting into spoilers if anyone is confused. 
> 
> Maple out!


End file.
